


Courting Behaviors

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Luffy is smarter than people give him credit for, M/M, No Spoilers, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Alabasta, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Zoro has insecurity issues, pre-Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Every dynamic has their own types of courting behaviors. When Luffy begins to display some omegan ones, Zoro wants to respond in kind. But what can he do?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	Courting Behaviors

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and I'll keep pumping these kinds of fics out.

One of the things that was leftover from the evolution of second genders were some general courting behaviors. Beta courting behaviors bled into normal flirting for most people to the point that both alphas and omegas would use them. However, this didn’t erase the other courting behaviors completely. Alphas show in some way that they can help take care of their potential partner. Omegas show that they can do their part in an established relationship. Sanji showed his alpha dynamic by cooking for his packmates and making special foods for the women of the ship. Zoro personally never thought about it. He had never had the urge to court anyone and was busy training, so there was no reason to ever think about it. Now, the swordsman wished he had spent some time obsessing over it like his peers because he had no clue what to do with himself.

  


After the craziness of the heat, Luffy had built a nest on one of their hammocks for them to sleep in together. It wasn’t more than a messy pile of extra blankets and some clothes, but it was a nest, nonetheless. The omega had also insisted on feeding his first mate a bit of food at dinner almost every day. Zoro could tell that it was Luffy’s way of flirting and wanted to reciprocate. He just couldn’t figure out how. It wasn’t in his personality to do any grand gestures or have many skills outside of fighting. He definitely wasn’t going to start acting like the shit cook. So, what could he do? He had to do something. The swordsman’s inner alpha was yelling at him to show their potential mate that he was worth bonding with before someone else stole him. Zoro snarled at empty air at the thought.

  


Feeling a headache coming on from thinking so hard, Zoro abandoned his attempt at napping to train. Instead of going for his weights, he pulled out his swords and began to go through some mindless stances. He didn’t want to count his reps. He just needed to move. They were simple stances, but they let him slash his blades through the air and start to clear his mind. Zoro was too caught up in his thoughts to notice that someone had started watching him. Luffy had gone looking for his swordsman with the intent on getting him to play some kind of game or maybe take a nap together. The captain paused at the sight of Zoro doing what looked like a sword dance. He decided to sit down and watch silently instead of approaching.

  


Zoro moved through the stances with grace and quiet strength. Luffy watched defined muscles ripple with the motion. There was a weightlessness in the movement. The swordsman started to do more advanced stances until it really looked like a dance. Luffy couldn’t help but admire how effortlessly Zoro was moving. He liked watching his first mate fight. Knowing just how much power was hiding behind such fluid motions caused it to be incredibly pleasing. And the knowledge that Luffy was the only one watching made the dance seem special. Like it was a gift meant solely for him. The omega didn’t realize that he had slowly started to purr from delight. It started out quiet then steadily grew louder as the dance continued. Eventually, the purr became loud enough to break through Zoro’s buzzing thoughts.

  


The alpha looked over from the deck to see Luffy sitting in front of Nami’s mikan trees. His face went bright red when he realized that he was being watched and he froze. His captain frowned and the loud purring paused, “Why’d you stop? Zoro looked really nice dancing like that. I wanna watch him dance more.” Zoro stood stock still, looking blankly at Luffy, before he slowly nodded. “Ok, ok, uh, gimme a second.” Luffy smiled brightly. Rubbery arms shot out and suddenly the captain was sitting on the deck closer to his swordsman. He leaned forward expectantly, propping his arms up on his knees. Zoro took a deep breath. Shifting into a starting position, the swordsman began to dance with his swords again.

  


Zoro could feel a smile twitch onto his face. It was common knowledge that minor things rarely kept Luffy’s attention. If the subject wasn’t some major event, then it’d often slip from the captain’s mind or something else would catch his attention. Now, however, Luffy kept his eyes solely on Zoro. He could feel the intensity of his captain gaze watching him with adoration shining in those dark brown eyes. It gave the first mate a great sense of pride that a person as subdued as him could keep the attention of such a brilliant individual like Luffy who drew the attention of everyone else around him. The loud purring came back and acted almost like music to the swordsman’s movements. The pair was too distracted to see their fellow crewmates watching them fondly from the doorway to the lounge.

  


This became a tradition for the pair. Once every now and then at night, they’d go out on the deck together. Zoro would dance for his captain and Luffy would sit and watch with that bright smile on his face. It seemed oddly fitting that the alpha’s courting behavior that he did best was flaunting his body and showing off how well he could use his swords. After finishing the show, the pair would either lay together on the deck to stargaze or to the men’s quarters to sleep together in the sloppily made nest. Zoro watched Luffy sleep with his head laid on the older pirate’s chest. He usually didn’t go to sleep until 3 a.m., so he’d lay awake just looking at the man that was likely going to become his mate.

  


Zoro would marvel over the fact that someone like Luffy would even consider being with someone like him. His captain was so many things that he was not. Luffy was a bright soul that was strong, ambitious, powerful, and absolutely breathtaking. Zoro was too weak. Someone that incredible deserved a mate of equal strength. It’s a part of why Zoro started to push himself even harder. He wanted to get stronger for Luffy. He wanted to be deserving of being Luffy’s mate. He needed to prove himself. Zoro would always come to that same conclusion. With a determined nod, he would lean down to press soft kisses against Luffy’s head and try to go to sleep himself. And if Luffy noticed that he held the omega a little tighter during days where he felt really weak and undeserving of the attention, then it was never brought up. Luffy would simply be more affectionate, would purr and offer praise more often, and would purposefully release as much soothing pheromones as he could. It was a more subtle form of him showing love which Zoro appreciated with all his being.


End file.
